Back To Mystic Falls
by Thexjamstervidsx
Summary: Caroline Forbes comes back to Mystic Falls to visit her best friend Stefan Salvatore a day after his birthday. What happens when Caroline meets Klaus?
1. Chapter 1

**CPOV**

I was turned into a vampire in the.. Actually i will keep it as a secret..Laady never tells her age..or something like that,right? I will not go into boring details how my life was back then. My life wasn't intresting at all.. I was just 17- years old blonde girl. I had fiance and everything, but that is a whole different story. Boring one too.

Even thought I am a vampire i haven't kill a lot of people... In this centuary. Before I met Lexi Branson i was _kinda_ lost. She _was_ my best friend...you know before she died died. We will get back to that later.

Lexi taught to me that i don't have to kill people to feed. After a while thought we lost our ways, but after some point we met again when she was helping another vampire. This vampire was _Stefan Salvatore_.

God..did we three have fun..well later on, because.. well Stefan was trying not to be a ripper and because of that he could be kinda.. you know.._Stefan_...With his _serious_ vampire look.

Even thought i am explaining a lot of things about my gay bestfriend.. okay he isn't gay! But guy doesn't have a lot of relationships so can you blame me if i sometimes think that he is?

..Where was I? Oh yes! This isn't story about my bestfriend _broody.._This is story about certain Niklaus Mikaelson. You might know him as Klaus or Hybrid or some other name.

Did I left something out? _Oh yeah_.._Damon_ Salvatore. God I hate him. How does Stefan tolerate _him_? I will never undrestand that. _Let's_ move _on_ from that excuse of a brother to the day i returned to Mystic Falls to visit Stefan and Lexi shall we?

Stefan was writing his diary like usual when i used my vampire speed to sit into his desk.

"Happy Birthday!," I said smiling to him.

"Caroline." He said sadly.

"What is it broody? I know im a day late..but I just..." I looked around me "Where is Lexi?"

"Umm.." I was getting a bad feeling about this.

"What is it, _broody_?" I looked in to his eyes. He looked really sad " I guess she didn't make it either, eh?"

"_Caroline_.."

I heared Damon coming in to the room.

"I _took care _of another and another appears? _Typical_."

I stood up and looked at_ the Jerk _Salvatore and then to Stefan.

"What is _he_ _talking about_, Stef?", I asked.

Silence. I_ really _think this is something _bad_.

"_So_ when he _is_ broody you are calling him Stef but _when_ he's _not_..", Damon said.

"Shut up!" I was getting angry. "_Stefan_.."

"Just spill it, _brother. I. Stake. Lexi_." Damon said casually.

I used my vampire speed again and strangled Damon to the wall.

"_You_ what?"I cried.

"Are you _deaf _now too, _Caroline_?"

I strangled him harder.

"Are you forgetting something?"

"What?", He tried to ask.

"I am older than you." I said strangled even more.

I think Damon tried to say: " Deja vu." But im not sure.. I was strangleding him so much.

"Let him go.", I heared Stefan saying

"please", he added.

I let Damon go.

"Stefan!"

Damon left the room.

"What happened?"

"Can we not talk about it?", He asked nicely

"Fine!" I yelled "But only if we are going to get a drink." I finished nicely.

So that was how my other best friend _died_. Well_ i don't know exactly how_, but i know it was _because of _Stefan's older ass brother. I am wondering how Stefan_ can _stand his brother right now without killing _him_ OR living _with him _in the same house! Well i never had any siblings so i guess it's some kind of brotherly love? I don't know.

**So this was one chapter of a story that got in to my head while i was starting to get sleep yeasterday. So what do you think? Should i countinue? Yes? No? And if you like it what pairings would you prefer Stefan/Rebekah, Stefan/Elena, Bonnie/Kol, Matt/Rebekah , Jeremy/Bonnie, Damon/Elena, Damon/Rebekah etc..there are so many possibities xD AND PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL WHAT YOU THINK. Should i do this? Or should i just make it two-shot where Caroline and Klaus meet or something? If you have something that you didn't get/want to know.. just ask.. I won't bite.**


	2. Chapter 2

**KPOV**

"Nik!", I heard Rebekah yelling.. What now? Can't i have a moment of peace?

"Yes, Bekah?", I asked.

Why did i remove dagger from her? Oh wait.. I didn't.. Elijah did it few months ago or so.

"Will you come to that place..What is it? The Grill?.. with me?"

"No.", I said determinely. " Go with Kol. Or Elijah.. "

"Nik.. you daggered me.. you own me..and Kol is..well Kol. We haven't even be here a long time so.."

"And Elijah?", I asked

"Can you think Elijah drinking and having fun?"

"Yes." But when i think about it he likes more being at home. Don't get me wrong he's not boring.. just like to be..like calm one.

"Nik."

"Fine, but i don't swear i don't kill anyone."

And maybe new doppleganger would be there.

I already sacrificed Katerina Petrova like 500 years ago (first doppleganger), but i need dopplegangers blood to make other hybrids. I didn't know this back then. If i had i would have let Elijah give that thing to her that would have make her alive again? Or something.. I really wasn't listening because all i cared about was breaking the curse and making hybrids.

And don't forget about the fact that Elijah was in love with her and love is vampire's greatest weakness. That is why i am glad i haven't felt it since Tatia. I was human back then. She had a child with another man, but i didn't care. And Elijah didn't either. We both were in love with her and.. let's not go there. Why am i even thinking about this?

I don't know why she wanted to come here. The Grill. Well Mystic Grill was it's offical name.

This is why i don't like small towns. They are so.. boring. Nothing happens here. Like what do they have here? A little, tiny bar and tables where you can order something to eat? Why can't doppleganger live like.. in London? Or some place like New York.

Rebekah was already walking to the bar and i was so much in my thoughts that i didn't realize first that someone tried to walk through me.

"Im so sorry.", I heared sweet, laughting voice.

I looked up. It was a blonde girl, who had pretty green - blue eyes. She was really beautiful and i don't usually call anyone beautiful, but she was most beautiful girl i have met in my thousand years. Was that cheesy? I guess it was..

"It's OK.", I answered to the beautiful girl. Her smile widened. I think it's the accent, all the girls love it.

"Caroline.", I heard a man's voice.

Was i so much in her hypnotize that i didn't notice? I turned to look at him. It was _Stefan Salvatore_. He was friend of mine in the 1920s, but then Mikael was after me and my sister.. you know.. Rebekah...the one who made me to come here.. So i needed to wipe his memory of us...Stefan and Rebekah was in love. She loves too easily if you ask me. Anyway Rebekah was so mad at me that i needed to dagger her. And she was daggered until few months ago Elijah removed daggers from her, Kol and Finn.

Actually Stefan was my best friend.. like a brother to me. I didn't have good relationship with my brothers Finn, Elijah and Kol. Well everyone exept Elijah were daggered. Finn was daggered about 900 years and Kol 100 years.

Kol, Rebekah and Elijah stay with me here in Mystic Falls, but Finn re-united with the love of his life, Sage.

The beautiful girl, Caroline offered her hand to me and said: "Caroline Forbes."

I took his hand and said: "Niklaus Mikaelson." I kissed her hand.

Stefan coughted.

"Yes, mate?", I asked

"See you at the bar, Care.", Stefan dissmissed me. Well.. that was kinda rude. Even for Stefan. Thought I kinda unsestand, because he knows the whole "I need doppleganger's blood to make hybrids" thing.

Right after i came to the town I went to visit our little Petrova girl (Gilbert in this time) and told her everything and we made a deal. She gives me time to time her blood and i won't kill her friends and family.

I wonder what this blonde has with Stefan? I heard Elena and Stefan broke up, but did he already find someone? And i thought that that kind of love never dies. I guess i was wrong.. but it's not like i can blame him. Caroline deserves something more tho.

"Don't mind of _broody_..he is kinda.. extra broody right now."

It was kinda funny how broody nickname fit Stefan perfectly. He _was so_ much more fun in 1920s. I learned a lot from him back then.

"Well.. see you around i guess, Niklaus?", She asked me.

"Please call me Klaus."

"No."

"No?"

"I prefer Niklaus."

"And i prefer Klaus. Niklaus was a name my father gave me."

"That's too bad.. I will call you Niklaus.. or hmm.. yea.. I will call you Niklaus."

She was about to turn to go Stefan aka broody like she called him, but Stefan was talking with my sister. So now _Salvatore_ was dating this beautiful girl, but still flirting with my dear sister?

I didn't even notice that doppleganger came to the grill until Stefan looked over my and Caroline's head. I turned around and there she was.. looking jealous.

Was I seeing my own thing or did Caroline suddenly turn pale?

"Elena.", Stefan said and went after the girl.

I heard Caroline to mutter: "You must be kidding me."

"What is it?", I asked

"That's Elena?", She asked me.

"Yes, Why? Jealous?", I asked

... Because i kinda was jealous to Stefan..But not because of Elena. What was this one girl doing to me? This isn't me. I am not like this. I kill people, torture them and stuff like that. I AM NOT JEALOUS TO YOUNG VAMPIRES.

"What?", She sounded shocked.

"Jealous. To. Elena?", I asked again

She looked like she was studing me a second...And then she started laughting..I really don't get this girl.

"_Eww_.. Stefan is _like_ my younger brother or something.._yuck_!"

Really?

"And anyway you're the orginal hybrid shouldn't you like..read people better? Or if i and Stef would have been a thing you really thing i just have watched as your sister was hitting on him?"

I was shocked. She knew i was a hybrid. Had Stefan told her or what, because she just arrived to the town?

I didn't notice her leaving before she was gone.

**CPOV**

The Girl.. I think her name was Elena was walking away when i came next to Stefan.

"Lexi already gave me the speech."

"What speech?", I asked casually.

"You know.."

"The fact that your girlfriend is like a copy of Katherine?"

"yes."

"What were you thinking? Replacing Katherine with this human girl?"

"No. I just wanted to know her"

"Stefan.."

"Just don't..And we're not together anymore"

"Sorry."

"I really thought i love her, Care. But then.."

"You met Rebekah?"

"What?"

"_What_?"

"How do you know her name?"

"See you _around_, Stef."

"_Caroline."_

I used vampire speed to get away from there. I really didn't want to answer Stefan's questions.

**So im really sorry if i sucked when i tried to write in Klaus' POV..I just really wanted to try it.. Let's see if i will do it again in future chapters or will i stay in Caroline's POV**

**Then the fact that how did Caroline know Klaus was hybrid? Or who Rebekah was? Had she heard so many stories of orginals? Have she met them or what is your guess?**

**And Stefan has broken up with Elena, but he knows that he likes Rebekah too so will he try to fix things with Elena or try to date Rebekah?**

**Until next time REVIEW! They really do make my day! ;)**

**P.S Sorry the short chapters but when i do short ones i can write next chapter sooner :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**KPOV**

Here I was with Rebekah in the Mystic Grill and some how my thoughts went to Stefan's friend, _Caroline_. It was beautiful name to the beautiful girl.. wait _what_? I need to get her out of my head. NOW.

"What are you thinking?", Rebekah asked.

"Nothing."

It would make me weak if I had told her.. There was something wrong with me. I seriously didn't fancy anyone. I haven't in 1000 years so why did I feel jealously when I thought she was with Stefan?

"Nik.."

She didn't have time to say what she wa going to say, because we heard Stefan coming back, alone. Where did she go? Who was this Caroline? And how she knew that I was hybrid?

"..I need to go," she continued

"What?", I asked.

He beg me to come here and was now leaving and we didn't even be here long.

"See you at home."

And then she was gone.. with Stefan. What just happened?

**CPOV**

Many of you may be thinking how the hell did i know Niklaus being hybrid? _God_ his accent and he was just so.. hot. Take a grip, _Caroline_!

So where was I? Oh, yes. Niklaus. He really thought me and Stefan were a thing? Why everyone always think that? And somehow they always thought Lexi was only his friend so why did they think I was something more?_ Really_?

I am being sidetracked again, aren't I?..So.. I told you about how Lexi met me and we lost our way..Blah, blah,blah?.. Yea.. that was the time I met _one and only _Kol Mikaelson. Yes, that's right Niklaus' younger brother. I never met Niklaus if you are thinking that, because he was with Rebekah somewhere in the world.I met Elijah thought.

He was so different than Kol, but I like the fact. Still because im not a girl who like to be still, I didn't spend as much time with him as with Kol.

But yes I came friends with Kol even thought he was like Damon. Weird right? How I can hate Damon, but some how came friends with someone like him? With the original vampire? Anyway that is how I knew that Niklaus was hybrid. Thanks to Kol telling me of his family and how many people are in the world that has name Niklaus, eh?

Kol never get that thing that I don't like hurting people, but still never made me do anything. Still at some point I kinda missed Lexi so I went to see her and then met Stefan like you already knew.

We kept touch, but then about hundred years ago _nothing_. Then i found out Kol was daggered by his brother. I actually don't know the reason, because i am not stupid enough to try to fight with original vampire or orginal hybrid.

"Care, are you OK?", I heared Stefan's worried voice.

I looked up and smiled to my best friend. Even though Kol will always be my friend Stefan will still be my best friend with his broody behavior.

He was with that blonde girl, Rebekah I saw at the bar. Rebekah looked at Stefan.

"Sorry..Rebekah, this is Caroline."

"Rebekah. Pleasure im sure." She said.

"Caroline, and before you think anything answer is No."

"No?" Rebekah asked in wonderment.

"Me and Stefan are not a thing.. never have been and never will.", I smiled to her sweetly

"_Caroline.", _Stefan said stretching my name.

"What? Someone already thought that, again."

Stefan asked "Who?" same time that Rebekah asked "Again?"

"Niklaus. Yes.. again. I don't get it we don't look like a pair, don't we?"

"You mean Klaus?", Stefan asked wonderingly.

"Yes."

"He let you call him Niklaus?" Rebekah asked wonderingly too.

"Not really.."

"That's what I thought.. I needed to beg him come here, because I didn't want to ask Elijah or Kol."

"Kol?", I asked.

What? I thought he was still daggered.

"Yes, he is one of my brothers."

"Well.. I should be going."

"Where are you going?"

"To meet old friend. Don't worry about it. See you at home. Bye"

While I was running in vampire speed I coud hear a little bit of their discussion.

_"She lives with you?"_

_"Yes, she is my best friend and she is visiting me."_

**KPOV**

I heared someone knocking our door which was weird, because people usually just came inside to try to kill us or ask for help or something like that. I didn't hear anyone to go open to the door so I put my drawning down to my couch and went to open it.

I would not expect Caroline so soon at my door step. Why was she here? I had no time to do anything when i heared Kol's voice asking: "Caroline?"

What he knows my Caroline..What? _Mine_? WHAT?

I noticed Caroline pointing at him.

"Kol Mikaelson," She said with voice that sounded angry. I didn't want to admit it, but she looked cute when she was angry.

"Yes?", my brother asked sweetly

"You have been out of _the box _how long? And _didn't_ tell _me_? I heared it from _Rebekah_. Who, BTW I _met_ today!"

Kol started smirking. Bad, Kol. Never smirk when ladies are angry at you.

"And how could I have? I didn't know where you are. You know that I was daggered before phones, right sweet Caroline?"

To my suprise Caroline went past me smiling and jump to hug Kol and Kol started spinning her around. What was happening? I closed the door so loudly that I think Caroline let go of Kol. I started to get little angry..when I start to fancy someone after thousand years she is Kol's what? Lover?

"Is Klausy jealous?", She suddenly asked

"Klausy?", Kol asked.

"Well he didn't want me to call him Niklaus andi didn't like the Klaus name."

I let frustrated sight. This girl was so frustrating.

"Watch your mouth," I said warningly.

"Or what? You will stake me?"

"Caroline," Kol said

"Why is everyone Caroline me today?", Caroline asked irritated.

"What is it?" Kol asked her.

"It's just Lexi..."

"Got staked by Salvatore," Kol continued.

"Yes..one more reason to hate him."

"Damon Salvatore?", I asked.

"Yes, but I better go before Stefan gets worried."

"Other Salvatore?", Kol asked

"Yes.. Sorry he took your place as best friend," Caroline said smiling. So they were only friends.

"Ouch," Kol said and put mockingly his hand to his heart.

"Anyway.. I will be there if you need me."

Caroline smiled again and looked at me before she was gone again.

"What was that?" I asked while I followed Kol walking to his room.

"She's tasty little thing, isn't she?", Kol asked me.

That she was.

**I know this isn't really good, isn't it? I think all of you expected something more intresting than the fact that she just was friend of Kol's before.**

**And don't get me wrong i love Damon's character but in this fic Caroline sees him as someone who doesn't care of his brother (who happens to be her best friend). **

**Kol's character is kinda same but he helped Caroline in the past when she wasn't with Lexi. And he is kinda love the idea of them being friends. **

**Actually i love idea of her being friends with all the originals..**

**Stefan is getting little closer to Rebekah, but he doesn't know what he feels about Elena.**

**Until next time.. It would be lovely if I get some kind of proof that someone reads this and likes where it is going? I am always afraid of that when i am writing..**

**P.S Sorry that it took longer this time and sorry for my grammar mistakes..**


	4. Chapter 4

**CPOV**

I had not even closed the door when Damon already was infront of me asking: "Where were you, blondie?"

"Visiting a friend, husband.", I answered

"Husband?"

"Well.. If you are asking my day.."

Damon was just looking me with "What are you on?"- face

"You don't have friends, exept my boring, less handsome brother."

"And you don't have even that.."

I didn't have time to finish my wittiness, because I heard a voice from the door after it opened.

"Forbes!"

"Is that my brother?" I heared when Rebekah from another room.

It wasn't enough to have two orginals in here so Klaus arrived behind the front door at the same time than Rebekah and Stefan came from another room.

"What are you doing here, Kol?", Damon suddenly asked after a while of silence.

"I came to visit little Caro."

"Shut it, Kol. You know I hate when you call me that."

"Wait.. you know each other?" Stefan asked shocked.

I walked to the living room and everyone followed me. I sat to the couch, everyone else sat around the living room too with questioning look.

"oh!.. You're waiting me to answer?", I asked.

"Yes," Almost all said at once.

"Yes, we are.."

"Friends." Kol finished my sentice.

"You don't have friends, Kol." Rebekah said.

"I don't undrestand..", Stefan said.

"Who are you?", Klaus suddenly asked.

"Okay so.. I was turned in 1775.."

"I know that you're 237 years old, Care.. But how you know Kol, one of the originals.. And if im right you don't know Rebekah or.. Klaus, because he asked who you are."

"Do you want to hear my story or not?"

"Yes, but.."

"Then shut it..Where was I?"

"You were telling us your age, granma." Damon said "And might I say that I was bored already."

All exept me and Kol turned to look at him.

"Then you can go, Asshole."

I smiled to him sweetly. Damon closed his mouth.

"Caroline." Kol said.

"It's OK, Kol." Everyone stared at us. I think they were wondering why the hell he wasn't like Damon.. an asshole to me. Or trying to be hitting on me, because that's how Kol is.

"Anyway.. I was 17-years old and.. There is nothing intresting in my life back then, exept.."

"She has lucid dreaming." Kol suddenly

"Kol!"

"What?", He asked

"Never mind.."

"What do you mean lucid dreaming?", Stefan asked

"You know..", Kol started

"Like vampires can.. I could back when I was human.."

"As one of her abilities.."

"Stop ending my sentences!"

"Why?"

"Because It's creepy.", Damon answered for me.

"You say you had or you have these 'abilitites'", Klaus asked.

"Well some of them stayed with me and some.. not."

"Well what you are and why do you have these.." Rebekah asked.

"Truth to be told I was just human who had few abilities..I have Clairsentience: The ability to perceive the history of an object by touching it..not really awesome stuff.."

"Anyway after turning i could feel things much more and I just..were in a bad place and then Lexi found me and when we lost our way I met.."

"My awesome self." Kol said proudly.

"Now I am bored.", Rebekah said

I was feeling like a freak show, because everyone was watching me.

"Yes.. his awesome irritating self...Lexi never knew about this.. power. I thought I was like a..never mind. Then I accidently used it in front of Kol..And here we are!"

I smiled to my audience. I saw that Stefan was a little offented that Kol knew this and he didn't, Kol looked just.. Kol, Damon looked bored but still little.. weird, Niklaus seemed to be intrested and Rebekah seemed to be in confusion.

"If thats all.. Bye."

I stood up.

"Care..", Stefan started.

"Stup it, _broody_."

**KPOV**

I think I was still in some kind of shock. Caroline had abilities when she was human.. and she still had at least one. And she got that look I sometimes think I have. _Loneliness_. Even thought she had friends like Stefan and my brother, Kol. She was like me. _Different_.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice her to disappear somewhere, maybe to her "room". I went after her.

I was right when I opened one of her doors.. well stefan's door and found her there. Sitting. Still looking really beautiful even though she wasn't doing anything.

She looked at me and said: "Niklaus."

I came more inside the room and closed the door. I just looked at her and then around the room. It was just usual room like in some kind of college room.

She patted place next to her in her bed and said: "You can sit, if you want to."

I sat next to her. She turned to look at me.

"Do you have any other abilities?", I suddenly asked.

She just glared at me and then to her hands which were in her lap. OK, so she didn't want to talk about it.

**CPOV**

We were so quiet that it was starting to be awkward.. How can I even thing straight while he is sitting next to me in my bed? God, he was really handsome.. Don't get me wrong so is Stefan and Damon, but they are not.. Niklaus. Kol is too..this really hot hybrid's brother.

Why am I thinking like this again? Bad, Caroline!

"I fancy you, you know?"

Wait..what? Did I hear right?"

"_What?" _I asked at loud

"Yes.. Is it so hard to believe it?"

"Actually..Yes."

"Why? You're Beautiful.._So_ beautiful and strong and full of light. Hardly any vampire is you know? At least as old as you"

"Are you calling me old, Klaus?"

"Do you have to get angry at me, love so you will call me Klaus.. not that I don't like how Niklaus sounds in your mouth."

Even though I am almost 300 years old I couldn't help it when my mouth opened in shock of what he said to me.

"Go on a date with me, Caroline."

What was I going to say to that? Niklaus was _really_ hot with that accent, but he is Kol's brother. And Stefan, my best friend _broody_ kinda.. hates him. Yes, I have noticed how Stefan is looking at him.

"Caroline?", He asked.

So what _will_ I answer? Yes? No?

**Don't hate me if you hate this chapter.. I was kinda tired when I was writing it so..But i still wanted to write it..**

**Anyways.. REVIEWS PLEASE ;)**

**AN THANK YOU REVIEWERS; FOLLOWERS & THOSE WHO HAVE FAV. THIS STORY 3**

**JUSTIN: I hope this chapter explained even something to you? I am really glad you asked your quostions, because otherwise i might not explained some stuff you wanted to know..**

**God, I really am awful at writing fanfics, aren't I? I am always asking your options, but they are really important so just speak your mind! (:**


	5. Chapter 5

**CPOV**

I didn't sleep much.. I was just thinking.. why did he ask me on a date? OK, he says that he "likes" me (though he used fancy- word). But why would he? Im just Caroline Forbes.

After 300 years insecureness strikes again, will I ever get rid of it? Maybe someday, but this is not that day. What will Kol and Stefan think of this if i had agree? Maybe I should just go talk to Stefan.. Yes. That is what I will do.

I opened Stefan's door to his room without knocking. That is something I never wanted to see!

"My poor eyes!", I yelled and struck my other hand to my eyes.

I felt when both, Stefan and Rebekah turned to look at me. I also heared when Rebekah yelped and put the sheet to cover herself. This was like seeing your brother having sex. _Gross_.

I turned around so I couldn't see them and I could take my hand off of my eyes.

"Care.", Stefan suddenly said.

"Umm.. I will go to that Grill place we were.. se you later, OK?"

"Caro.." I didn't give him a change to finish my name.

"Stefan.. I really need to go.." And then I left to the grill.

I ordered a drink and then suddenly Kol was sitting next to me.

"Hello.", I said and tried to smile, but it's a little hard right now.

"Hey," he said faintly and looked at me.

"What is it?", I asked.

"So.."

"So?"

"What's wrong?", he asked

"I just saw something that I can't get out of my brain."

"What?", he asked curiously.

"You don't want to know.."

"_Caroline_."

"Your sister and Stefan.."

I didn't have time to finish it..

"Wait! I don't want to know."

I smiled to that. That's what I thought. I turned around and saw Elena and some girl with some guy in a suit.. was that Elijah?

**KPOV**

Some odd reason I got message from Rebekah that said that I have to go to the grill right now. It was really strange.

I walked to the Grill..Then I got it _Caroline_. I smiled when I saw her smiling and I though about the moment in her room. But she said _no_ to the date. Well..I would have been dissapointed if she would have agreed right away, but still I will get her.

Next thing she is hugging.. _Elijah. _What is it with her and hugging_ my brothers_? Then I saw Elijah's face.. he was shocked? Elijah is almost _never_ shocked. They stopped hugging and Caroline look ashamed.

_"Sorry, It's just so nice to see you, Eli."_ Eli? What the hell is going on? Then I got it they must have met when Caroline was with Kol.. I really didn't like that.. Caroline and Kol..

_"It's OK, Care.. Do you know Elena.." _He pointed at Elena and then Bonnie and said: "And Bonnie?"

_"I saw Elena a bit when Stefan went after her, but it's nice to offically meet you guys."_

_"You know Stefan?", _Bonnie asked her.

_"Yes," _She said smiling "_He is my best friend."_

_"Hey!", _I heared Kol yelling at her and walk to her.

"_Sorry, Kol", _She murmured.

I realized I was still just standing there.. What was this girl doing to me, really? I walked to them.

"Niklaus.", Elijah said and Caroline turned to look at me.

I looked at her and said: "Hello, _love_."

"Hello."

"Well this is awkward," Kol suddenly said.

"What?", I asked

"You two."

"What?" I and Caroline both asked.

"Just saying." he said and raised his hands up.

"Well we should be going." Elijah said to Bonnie. Wait what?

"What?", Caroline said my thoughts at loud "You're finally dating someone else than doppleganger? WOW."

Almost everyone turned to look at her

"No offence, Elena.", She added quickly.

"Not taken.. I think."

"Should we get going, Bonnie?" Elijah said.

"We are not dating.", Bennet witch suddenly said.

"OH NO.", I heared Caroline saying and then she started giggling.. how odd.

**CPOV**

I noticed how Kol and Elijah were both looking at Bonnie, who was a witch apparently.

"OH NO.", I said before I could stop myself.

Then I started thinking two vampire brother "fancies" the same girl. A witch. I started giggling..It's kinda funny, right? Or weird? I don't know.

Everyone started look at me like I was crazy.. again.

"Sorry," I murmured.

Niklaus was looking at me closely. Stop it. I didn't like it. _Not_ at all. No, Caroline.. You just want to kiss him right here. _NO. _He was totally messing my head.

Before I even notice it I was there alone with Niklaus. _That's_ Bad.

"Well_..love_..." he started, but I couldn't take it anymore. He was just so handsome and that accent and he called me _love_. Before I could stop myself my lips was on his. First he didn't answet to it. I guess he was too shocked, but then _god_ he was very _very_ good at kissing. I put my other hand to his neck and other one to behind his head. After few seconds he put his hands to my face. We were kissing.. I don't know how long and before I notice it his tongue was on my mouth.

Then I notice what we were doing. NO, CAROLINE. BAD. I step away from him shocked. Then I put my hand to my mouth. Like I said. Bad. OK, Caroline you don't have a lot of reason why NOT to do this, but remember Kol's brother/Stefan's enemy. He does not kill a lot of people anymore, but still take a grip!

"This didn't happen, OK?", I said raising my voice.

"Lo.."

I didn't want to hear him saing it again so I flashed quckly away. I need to think..now.._alone_..What will I do? What can I do?

**OK so it took a while to write this sorry about that! Can I say how lovely you guys were after last chapter so many reviews that i thought i died and went to the heaven! ;) It really made my day..thank you so much to you guys.**

**So now Caroline knows that Niklaus likes her and Caroline likes him, but doesn't want to do anything to that fact, because well Kol and Stefan + she really haven't have many men in her life if you don't count Stefan and Kol. Other men have just dissapointed her.**

**About whole Elijah/Bonnie/Kol thing.. well you will see about that :D I just wanted to about both ships, because there were many who wanted kol/bonnie but maybe even more elijah/bonnie (warning: I have never even read bonnie/elijah fics so i don't know how will that go)..**

**Marina: I will try to do something about that in upcoming chapters :)**

**Lana: I will try to make her kick ass too ;)**

**Jalexfans: Caroline is 237 years old**

**AND THANK YOU AGAIN REVIEWERS; FOLLOWERS & THOSE WHO HAVE FAV. THIS STORY 33**

**P.S IF I DON'T UPDATE TOMORROW MERRY CHRISTMAS! C:**


	6. Chapter 6

**CPOV**

I was confused to say at least.. I just kissed ..oh why do i do these things? These stupid things.. I hugged Eli..Why was I calling him that? Maybe because I called him that back then..even tho I didn't met him many times..I just remember that he didn't like it at first.. but then I guess he just got used to it or something?

I stoped running and now I was just walking around the town.. I need to use my head..and stop kissing hybrids..or Mikaelsons..I should maybe confess that I kissed..or was it that Kol kissed me? Never mind..Yeah..well.. That was a mistake. Nether one of us felt anything and we just began to laugh. It was long time ago.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I hadn't notive _him. _This was really bad, because last time I saw him he tried to kill me and Kol. And he was with..Elena? Why would Elena be with him? I don't get it. But she had different clothes few..minutes?hours? ago..I don't even know how long time ago it was that I was in the Mystic Grill. Elena looked some how different. More.. confidential? If I wouldn't know better I would think that was Katherine..

Katherine was the love of Damon and Stefan's human life..I got head of myself..If I got it right she was the one Niklaus used to break his curse, but she had somehow vampire blood in her system so she turned after it. First Niklaus though that was the reason why he couldn't do hybrids so he hunted her down hundreds of years, but Katherine got always away. Her real name though was Katerine Petrova, but when she came Mystic Falls her name was Katherine Pierce in 1864? Or around that time she got both Salvatore brothers fall in love with her..Anyway now she is in the tomb. And Damon is still in love with her after everything.

Should I go to Stefan and ask if Damon some how got Katherine out of the tomb or to Kol to warn about _him_? Maybe to Stefan before my imagination goes wild.. And then to Kol..Nothing bad can't happen in that little time, right? _And_ Kol is original so he can take care of himself.

**KPOV**

She kissed me. Caroline kissed me. And she was glorious kisser might I add? She just suddenly attacked me so she can't blame me of that.. I was so suprised that first I didn't even answer to it, but when I did it was over too soon.

I don't get it. If she feels for me..well feel would be a little too strong word would it?.. Anyway why is she fighting against it? It's not like im murdering her friends..Well sometimes I want to.. example that other Salvatore..Damon was it? But somehow I get the feeling like she doesn't like him very much.

"Nik?" I heared Rebekah asking..oh great she is home.

"Yes, love?" I asked her.

"Have you seen Elijah?"

"No.. He hasn't come home yet?"

"No..Do you think something is wrong?"

"I think he is still with that Bennet witch."

"What you mean?"

"I don't get what Bonnie sees in him.. Im more handsome, right?" I heared Kol saying when he step in the room.

"Wait.. Elijah _and you _fancy this..witch?"

"I don't _fancy_ anyone," Kol defends himself.

"Yes," I said sametime as Rebekah.

"I do _not_."

"Yes, you do.. You said yourself that you don't get why she likes Elijah..so...," Rebekah says.

Teen drama..too much for me. I have my own girldrama..God.. I really did not think that did I? Klaus does not have girldrama! At least with some blond girl..

**CPOV**

I opened the door and yelled: "Stefan! Come here I won't come to your room again..I would like to keep my eyes!"

Stefan came in a flash and didn't look happy.

"Haha..that's funny, Care."

"Well..It was something I didn't want to..like _ever_ to see."

"_Caroline_..Is this _why_ you wanted to speak to me?"

"No.. Actually I wanted to ask that.."

"What? Spill it."

"Have Damon.."

Damon came in the view and said: "Have Damon what?"

"...release Katherine from the tomb?"

"No..not yet anyway," Damon answered.

"Yet?" Stefan asked.

"Do you really, Stefan think that I would just..leave her there?"

Stefan just started to stare Damon.

"Why are you asking, blondie?"

"Just that I thought I saw her..but I guess it was just Elena then.."

"Maybe Anna would know," Stefan said.

"Anna?" I asked.

"Her mom was.. Katherine's friend in the 1864...Anna's mom is in the tomb too," Damon said

"Why would she know anything..and where would we find her?", I asked

"She is dating Jeremy.."

"Who?" I asked same time as Stefan yelled:" What?"

"Elena's brother," Damon said.

"How _you_ know this?" Stefan asked

"Anna asked for help..and I was at Elena's few days ago."

"Help with what?" Stefan asked.

"Opening the tomb, right?" I asked

"Yes, but I didn't help. I work _alone_."

"Are you sure she didn't open it _alone_ like you said, because I don't think it was Elena with _him_.."

"With who?" Damon asked and I stared at him.

**Sorry that it took awhile and was so short.. I was at my grandparents few days and I didn't have computer there so.. **

**Marina wanted more fights and things like that so I needed to bring someone to..you know..Anyways any ideas who **_**he **_**is? And is it Elena, Katherine or perhaps Tatia with **_**him?**_

_**Elijah**_** didn't go home immediately and Kol is showing a little bit of his humanity.**

**Most of you wanted me to leave Jeremy **_**alone**_**, but just.. let's see will Anna really like Jeremy or just using him..**

**Im sorry that it didn't have any Klaroline scenes..again. Please don't hate me because of it..**

**AND THANK YOU AGAIN REVIEWERS; FOLLOWERS & THOSE WHO HAVE FAV. THIS STORY 3.. IT MEANS A LOT.**


	7. Chapter 7

**CPOV**

After I told Salvatores who I saw with the doppleganger (I still don't know which one) I run to the Mikaelson mansion. I didn't knock the door or anything I just went inside. If I was lucky I wouldn't see _him_.

"Hello _love_," I heared him saying.

Of course I wasn't lucky enough to avoid him, _right_?

"_Niklaus_."

"We need to _talk_, sweetheart."

"About what?", I asked innocently.

"You know what," he said a little bit of displeased.

"It didn't happen remeber?" I asked.

"_Caroline_."

"Besides I have a bigger problem to deal with..KOL!" I yelled.

"You came to see Kol?" He asked and I think I heard anger in his voice.

"Yes, actually.. Kol get your ass here we have a problem!"

"What is _it_, Carrie?" I heared Kol saying when he came to the room where we were..livingroom?..I guess.

"Stop the sarcasm..we don't have time we have a problem..Well I at leat have, because you can't get killed without white oak and I don't see it around, do you?"

"She _knows_?" I heared Rebekah and she came to the view not long after that and Eliah after her.

"Not the issue right now," I said

"No?" Rebekah asked skepticaly.

I turned to Kol and Niklaus.

"_He_ is here."

"_He_? Care who are you talking about? And you are 300- years old so who woud you be afraid of?" Kol asked.

"Im only 237 years old thank you very much."

"Caroline," Elijah said "Who is _he_?"

"Ask Kol..He didn't tell me very much back then," I said staring at Kol in the eye.

Everyone else started to stare him too.

"I have no idea who she is talking about!" He screamed.

"Remember last time we saw before I left you?"

"Oh. _Oh_."

"What?" Elijah, Niklaus and Rebekah said at the same time.

**Flashback:**

_I was walking around in the street in Paris when suddenly someone..a man with blue eyes came in front of me. He was looking at me weirdly and I got a funny feeling of him so I tried to get away from he just blocked my way._

_"if I were you, I would step away," I said to him_

_" I had a hand in creating vampires but bloodlust was never my intention,"He said sadly._

_Now I was really confused. What was this man talking about? Creating vampires? I was kinda getting scared and I don't do scared..Not after I turned._

_"MOVE," I said._

_He didn't move even a muscle. I was getting irritated so I move my hand to his neck to strangle him, but he broke my wrist and threw me like a puppet to the near by house. That hurt! Now I was just getting mad._

_"Caroline!" I heared Kol's voice in the distance._

_I tried to attack to the man, but he was just so strong that I really wasn't handeling this very well. I was bleeding.. a lot._

_I was in the ground when Kol came to the view._

_"Kol. How nice of you to finally join us," The man said._

_"Michael," Kol said with anger._

_"Kol," I said weakly._

_"Your little whore tried to attack silly little thing."_

_"What did you just call me?!" I got my voice back._

_"Caroline run," Kol said._

_"Not before.." I tried saying_

_"NOW!" Kol screamed and he was original so I wasn't going to protest. _

_This man, Michael started fighting with Kol. I was going to help him, but I would die certainly..Kol had trouble to stay alive and I saw his brothers and sister coming so I left with vampire speed._

**KPOV**

"Michael," Kol said

Elijah asked, "Father?"

"He is your father?" Caroline sounded a little confused now.

"Yes," Rebekah said.

"And he wants us dead," Kol said.

"And I thought my family had issues," Caroline said in wonderment

"So how you know Michael?" Elijah asked

"He just tried to kill me.. he was_ very _strong."

"We need to leave Mystic Falls_, now_." I said.

"Leave?" Caroline asked.

"Yes..Like NOW."

"I don't undrestand," She said

"Caroline.."

"You are just going to leave and let this Michael guy.. your father kill...I don't know_ me_!"

"Caroline.." Elijah tried to soothe her.

"You won't be in any danger," I promised her.

"_Oh no_? You forgot something!"

"What is that?" Rebekah asked.

"He knows I know Kol!"

"Maybe he just thought.." I started

"He called her my whore so I don't think so Niklaus," Kol said.

"Well.. then it's simple.."

Caroline smiled.

"..She is coming with us."

Caroline stoped smiling and said with anger: "Like hell she is!"

"Caroline.." Rebekah started

"Can you stop Caroline me! How about Stefan! And..I can't believe I am saying this.. Damon. You guys can leave then I am staying here AND we don't know which doppleganger he is working with."

"WHAT?" I asked

"Did I forgot to mention that little detail? Oops.."

"What are you talking about?" Elijah asked calmly.

"I saw her..A person who looked exactly like Elena, but her spirit? What ever you call it was different, but it couldn't be Katherine right? Because she is in the tomb, right?"

"Well.. I am staying if you are," I heared Kol saying to Caroline.

"And Stefan is here so..so am I," I heared Rebekah saying.

"NO! We are going before I dagger you again!" I screamed.

I saw Caroline flinch.

"No," Elijah said "I am staying too..Bonnie is here and maybe she could help?"

**CPOV**

I saw Niklaus getting took me by my elbow and dragged me to the other room. And closed the room.

"What do you think you are_ doing_, love?!" He screamed at me.

"Umm.." I started.

"You are beautiful, but if my family gets killed because of you I _will _kill you."

I swallowed.

"Do you really think I want that! Kol is like brother to me! And I like Elijah..I always have..he is kind and noble..Also I kinda like Rebekah, because she makes Stefan happy..or happier. I don't think Stefan can be _happy_."

His face softened a little bit and then his eyes darkened. I swallowed again he was really hot right now.

"_No_. I don't think that..You're full of light."

I looked at him like a crazy person..at least I felt like it.

He took my hand and pulled it so I came across to his chest. Then he was stroking my cheek with his right hand. I looked in to his eyes and smiled without my permission. Then he was stroking my forehead and temple.

Next thing I knew he had his hands in my cheeks and then he was kissing me passionatly and I was kissing him back as much passion. I put my hands to his neck and he moved his hands to my low back and waist. He pulled me more to him and we were using more force and tongue in our kiss.

**That was chapter seven.. I would like to have more reviews so I would know what way is this going. After last chapter was only one review thanks to justine for that review c: so I didn't have inspration to write this sooner and Justine was kinda dissapointed that the story didn't have enough Klaroline (and this is klaroline fic) so I dedicated this chapter to you..hope you liked it..and I know this didn't have enough Klaroline but maybe in next chapter (;**

**I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS STORY SO REVIEWS SO I KNOW IF YOU DO AND GET INSPARATION TO WRITE MORE :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**CPOV**

So now I have kissed Niklaus not once, but twice. It's like I don't have any control of my actions, but can you blame me? When most powerful and..his looks.._god_... likes you and you really don't have good reason to say _no_.. What can you do? I mean what reason Kol and Stefan's dislike to the hybrid is? It's almost even worse than whole "It's not you, It's me" - thing.

My thoughts went back to what happened in the mansion. With Niklaus. Alone in that room. The kiss. His words.

_When he said I was full of light I just lost it and now were kissing, again. Really kissing...I could do this all day. Then suddenly he moved my head away from his with his hands and I missed his lips already._

_"Can't you see how much I fancy you, love?"_

_"No," I answered honestly._

_"Why?" He asked curiosly. I saw that he really didn't get my insecurity. I might be over 200 years old, but I still was 17- years old, if you know what I mean? "You are only full of light, but also beautiful and strong..And some reason that I will not get you are Kol's friend," He continued smiling._

_Some reason I couldn't smile..so I just answered honestly: "Because I am insecure control freak on crack? Because I don't want you to break my heart only because you want to revenge Kol some things? I know how innoing he can be sometimes. Or because Stefan does something stupid to save Elena for example? There really are reasons why I don't believe you."_

_"Caroline.."_

_"I am nothing special I know that Klaus! I know this.." I pointed at him and then at me "..Is not real, because I was always second choice and I wanted attention and some really bad thing happened. And then I turned into this and I will not want to feel like that..ever. So you can just stop."_

_I noticed that some tears were running out of my face, but I ignored them. Niklaus wiped them away with his thumb and said: "You maybe were those things, but to me you are amazing and I don't pretend to fancy you. Do you really think that low of me?"_

_"Yes," I answered maybe too quickly._

_"How can you be so insecure, sweetheart? Do you want to hear something funny?"_

_I opened my mouth, but he put his warm hand to close it and said: "It was theoretical question. I was jealous of Stefan and Kol, because of you. You made me jealous of them when I thought you were with them. Yes, the hybrid was jealous to young Salvatore and to his really innoing little brother."_

_"You were not."_

_"Yes, I were."_

_"Liar."_

_"I am not, I am can I assure you I am not pretending? I know you have seen the world, but I could take you anywhere you want. Say a word what you want and I will do it."_

_"You're not serious."_

_"I am, my sweet Caroline."_

_I didn't even think my last thought through when I put my hand to his neck to bring him closer and then we were kissing again until Niklaus took his lips away from mine._

_"Does this mean you believe me and will go out with me?" He asked me hopeful. How can I say no to those eyes and after those sweet words he said to me?_

_"Yes."_

Maybe I should have keep him begging more, but I just.. Shut up. I don't have to explain myself to you, OK? You know bad thing about the fact I said yes?

No, Kol wasn't angry but he was teasing me A LOT. And Rebekah kept "If you hurt my brother, I will hunt you down."- speach. Like Niklaus haven't date before in his thousand years.

And it turned out he haven't after he was turned. I haven't either, but I have serious trust issues. Weird thing to someone old as me..yes, but what can you do? You really can't go to therapist (not like I want to but still) and tell you are almost 300- years old, you drink blood and stuff like that. Or reason why you don't trust guys that want to "date" you.

Did I mention I slept in the Mikaelson mansion last night? No..nothing like that. I didn't slept with Niklaus. I just agreed to go on a date with him! Kol and I guess Niklaus too were worried I would meet Mikael again and get killed this time for real. Elijah agreed with them and Rebekah.. she was first mostly worried that I would get white oak and put it though her heart. Don't ask me. Maybe she has trust issues too?

Salvatores came by with Bonnie in the morning to talk about this..issue of ours. I am thankful that Niklaus agreed to stay here and did not dagger his siblings.

_"Caroline." Stefan said calmly when he steped in the room where I was with the Mikaelsons, but I saw that he was worried so I jumped from the couch and everyone of Mikaelson clan looked at me when I hugged Stefan._

_"Im OK," I whispered._

_"Good," He said and I felt him cracking a smile. I nodded at Damon and got a little worried when he didn't give me ANY KIND of cocky comment, but I ignored it and turned to Bonnie._

_"Bonnie," I said smiling and took her hand. I draged her in to the couch and put her between Elijah and Kol, where I sat few minutes ago much for Klaus dissapointment (of me sitting between his brothers not Bonnie). I know im evil, but maybe now I would see if Bonnie like either one of them._

_"OK so, Stefan why did you want to see us?" Elijah asked politely._

_"Oh nothing big just.. I made Bonnie open the tomb to free Katherine, but she wasn't there.. And oh Bonnie's grams is dead...Sheila was it?"_

I will never undrestand how Damon could be so mean.. well not mean, but you know.. about it. I know we are vampires, but still..

And clarification for the whole first Rebekah was afraid thing.. It went something like this after Rebekah found out that Stefan helped Damon only because dear Elena was in danger:

_I saw Rebekah's face when she left the room and I remeber that face. worthless. Maybe she wasn't feeling THAT but close._

_"Stefan," I said firmly._

_"What?" He asked clueless._

_"Aren't any of you..her brother going after her?" I asked Mikaelson brothers._

_"Why?" Kol asked._

_"Guys," I said in frustration and went after Rebekah._

_When I went to her room where she had one tear in her eye he asked a little angry: "What you want,, little vampire?" Little,really?_

_"Just wanted to make sure you were OK."_

_"Yes."_

_"Rebekah," I said firmly._

_"OK! Just I was in love with Stefan in the 20's and then Nik wiped his memory and daggered me. ME! I was always there for him. Not Kol, Elijah or even Finn! Then when I finally got out Stefan was in love with mere human and then they broke up and everything were perfect. But of course it was too good to be true!"_

_"Does he remember?"_

_"No. And it sucks."_

_"Okey. I don't think he wants Elena back, Rebekah."_

_"But.." She started firmly_

_"He just didn't want her to die. It's different. And I've seen him with you, you make him happier than I think you are just insecure like me and don't accept when a guy really do like you."_

_"Maybe, you might be right."_

_"I know I am, but if you want we can go shopping to make you feel better?"_

_"Shopping?" She asked a little hopeful._

_"Yes.. Do you go with your friends?" I asked._

_"Friends? I haven't been out of a coffin half a year."_

_"Then we are going."_

_"My brothers and Stefan won't agree to that."_

_"That's why I think we should go from the window," I said._

And that is why I am with Rebekah in this sitution right now. Maybe it would have been better to stay home tonight. We went all the "good" clothing stores in Mystic Falls and had fun and I think we were becoming friends, but then _he_ was in front of us and we froze. _Michael_, Rebekah's vampire vampirehunter father.

**Im sorry it took so long. AND I am sorry to say that I don't know will I have time to update in the week at all, because I have A LOT of exams in biology (FYI I SUCK ON IT)...**

**PLEASE REVIEW MAYBE THEN I COULD FIND TIME (:**

**Thanks all who have *huge hug* for you and those who have followed & fav. this story it means a lot!**

**P.S I am afraid how this chapter turned out, but I am too tired to change it so hopely you guys like it. It might be longest..like ever...OR not, but close, right? :D**


	9. Chapter 9

I went to watch Caroline and Rebekah, but I noticed they weren't there. Where were they? I had bad feeling about this. Why would they leave when Mikael was out there? _Why?_ I bet this was Caroline's idea, because some weird reason she was worried of my baby sister.

* * *

I run back to the living room and told everyone there that girls were gone and then I called my hybrids to go looking for them also.

"Caroline can sometimes be so.." I heard Stefan saying.

"Stupid?" Kol offered.

"You can later go this discussion. Right now we have sister and Kol's friend to rescue," Elijah said.

"Let's go already!" I yelled.

"I am not going to help rescue either one. Me and Blonde or me and Barbie Klaus aren't exactly close," Damon said.

"I could always stake you," Kol offered.

"You can always try, Original pain in the ass," Damon said.

"Enough! Damon you will help me, because I am your brother and I.. _Caroline_ let you live even though you killed Lexi," Stefan said.

* * *

Oh, great! How do I get myself to these things? And now because of me Rebekah might get killed too.

Katherine came behind Mikael. Yes, I am sure now that she is Katherine. I don't think Elena would smile like that or walk like that. It was kinda _creepy_. Right now I don't see what Salvatores saw in her. Exept for her beauty, but I still don't get how it is worth of brotherhood.

"Hello Katherine," I said.

"Have we met," She asked me.

"We have mutual friend," I answered.

"I wouldn't call Klaus my friend. He made my life living hell. I have been running from him 500 years," She said bitterly.

"I didn't mean Niklaus. I meant Stefan..and of course Damon."

"Oh.. Salvatores. How are they?" She asked me.

"Great. Damon is falling for Elena..Your doppleganger by the way and I think Stefan is in love with my friend here. You know Rebekah?"

"Oh yes. She wanted me killed for her twisted brother's curse to be broken."

"Enough chatting!" Mikael yelled. " So.. Kol wasn't enough for you, girl? You changed him for Ester's bastard?"

"You yell about chatting and then you start chatting..kinda weird right? Like are you jealous? Katherine doesn't give enough her attention for you, old man?"

"You're right let's give your head for him..and Rebekah..I won't kill you if you help me to kill your brother."

"_Haley I need to look for that girl you know that_," I heard someone talking.

Then I saw a boy with brown hair and brown eyes with a girl who had beautiful brown hair.

"Hello Tyler." Rebekah said.

"Niklaus' hybrid, right?" Mikael asked.

"First one," the boy, Tyler answered.

"Tyler we should go," The girl..Hayley was it? said.

* * *

Tyler kicked Mikael and they started fighting. Hayley helped Tyler. Katherine looked at me and Rebekah and then escaped when she saw Niklaus, Kol, Stefan, Elijah and even Damon coming.

Mikael throw Hayley and Tyler to the other side of the room and came after me, but originals came in front of me. They were protecting me? But why?

Some other hybrids came to protect me too. _What the hell_? I get the originals but why hybrids were protecting me?

"If I were you I wouldn't even think about attacking Klaus' mate," I heard Hayley saying.

WHAT THE HELL THAT MEANS?

"We finish this when you stop being a coward, boy!" Mikael yelled and then left.

**Okay so they over powered Mikael and he wasn't stupid enough to try and finish them all.**

**And now you know why Klaus have been SO jealous for every man and so out of character. Caroline is his mate. How will Caroline take the news? And do you think even Klaus knew Caroline was his mate?**

**I know it was short, sorry about that I really am. **

**I really need to know what you think about this PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

_"If I were you I wouldn't even think about attacking Klaus' mate," _I heard her voice in my head _again_.

After "the fight" (If you can call it that) we all came back to the mansion. I was still kinda in shock of what happened with Mikael and whole "mating thing".

_Mate. What does it mean? _Like I am his friend or something? Because it can't mean what I think it means!

* * *

Klaus took my hand and said: "We need to talk, _love_." And then he dragged me in to some room. There were a lots of paintings and stuff like that in this room where he took me. When he closed the door we were both silent a while.

"Caroline.." He started.

"You better start explain yourself,_mister_!" I yelled at him and pointed my index finger at him.

"Mister?" He asked smiling.

"Shut up! And _explain_!"

"OK.. so Caroline.. You are my mate do you know what that _means_?" He asked.. Was he _nervous_?

"No.. I am afraid I don't.. So tell me.. I am kinda _freaking _out here," I answered.

"Okay. It's a werewolf thing. And I didn't even get it..the fact that you were _my mate_.." he laughted without humor ".. kinda stupid of me that I didn't get it, right? I mean I don't care this much to even for my family. And I was so.. Anyways.. When a werewolf..or this case a hybrid like me finds his mate it's like you find other side of a coin. You are my other side, Caroline."

"But.." I started.

"I am not finished yet.. Please just listen if you want to hear this, because I won't tell this ever again, undrestood?"

"Yes," I said seriously.

"Werewolves mate for life so they have only one true mate and that's you, Caroline. They will always be pulled to one another like some kind of force. Some might think it's like magic."

"How didn't you know that I was your.." I couldn't even say it for some odd reason.

"It is very rare to even a werewolf have_ a mate_, sweetheart. And don't worry I need to drink for your blood and you need to drink mine to claim you mine."

Correction.. I am freaking out_ now_.

* * *

Silence.

"Say something, _love_," he said.

"Sorry.. like I said..I am kinda freaking out. You don't hear every day that the original vampire is your mate. The guy who you like but have never been in a date with," I said.

"I know, _my love_," He said sadly.

"Did you just call me _your love_?" I asked.. I kinda liked it and was happy.

How can I be happy about thing like _that_? I mean you just heard you were his mate..AND his father wants to kill him, his family..AND YOU.

"I think I did.." He didn't have time to say it.. whatever it was he was going to say.

I put my hands to his face and pulled him closer. Then I kissed him fiercely. Niklaus put his right hand to my lowerback and his left one to my waist. We kissed a while until I pulled myself away.

* * *

"What is this room?" I asked him curiously.

"It's my art room," Niklaus said.

"Why did you bring me here, Niklaus?"

"Sweetheart?"

"Yes?"

"Can you stop calling me Niklaus?"

"Why?" I asked pouting.

"Because it was a name my "father" gave to me..And well you met him...But you can call me Nik..I mean if you want."

"I thought Bekah said only those who are closed to you can call you that?"

"First of all you are my mate so who can call me that if you don't?" He said smiling "And secondly.. _Bekah_? Since when have you called Rebekah Bekah?"

"You really think I am your mate, don't you? And we kinda.. bonded with Bekah..so..And she is a sister to the guy who I am going on a date with and she is dating my best friend if you didn't know."

* * *

"Do you know why my hybrids protected you?"

"You told them to?"

"No, I didn't. I just told them to find you and fight against my father," He said honestly.

"_Oh_," I said. I can't say I wasn't dissapointed.

Maybe he didn't care as much as I thought after hearing whole _you're my mate_- thing. Of course. Why did I always get my hopes up? I mean I know I am not special. But it still hurt.

I think my face went little sad or something to show my emotions, because he started to open his mouth.

"It's OK Klaus," I said and saw was that hurt in his face "I am not special..I know that."

And then I looked away.

He put his thumb and index finger to my jaw to lift it up.

"_Caroline.._Why can't you see how I see you? You are special. How can't you see it?"

"You mean because I have these weird powers?" I moved away from his hold.

"No!" He yelled "I didn't mean that! God! I don't know how I could explain it to you, _my sweet Caroline_"

* * *

I guess he thought he would show his feelings to me because next thing I knew we were kissing again more passiontly than ever..If that was even possible.

When he moved away again and both of us got our breathing to even he said: "I meant they could somehow smell it."

"Smell it?" I asked.

"Yes."

"That.._eww_," I said and made a face.

He touched my temple and said: "I wish I could see in this beautiful head of yours. One second you are insecure and next..you're just.."

He sighted.

"I am what? A freak?"

"No. Not at all. I mean to say _perfect_."

I blushed.

"So.. Werewolf can smell other werewolves' mate?"

"Yes."

"How can you be sure? How can they be sure?"

"Tyler and Hayley are mates. I smell it. They have a same kind of smell."

"How you know they just don't..like..you know.. And get each other's smell?" I asked.

He laughted and said: "Because they have own smell, mate's smell and kinda smell that you know they are mates."

"That's.. just sincerely..weird and don't laugh at me," I said.

"Sorry, Sweetheart."

* * *

"You asked me why I took you in to this room?" He asked.

"Indeed, I did."

"This is the room where I do one of my passions, art."

He walked to the table and I followed him.

I look some of the paintings. And I saw painting of _me_. It was so beautiful that first I didn't recognize myself.

"Is that me? You painted me?" I asked suprised.

"One of many," He said honestly.

"How many?" I asked.

"A lot."

"But why?" I asked.

"I haven't paint in many years but after I met you I just got inspration. Most of new painting are about you but I could paint other things too," He said smiling.

I looked a painting in my hand again. It was me from the grill in that they when we met first time offically. How I looked at him after trying to go though him. I laughted to the memory.

"What are you laughting at?"He asked.

"I just was thinking the moment when we met."

He put his hand to my cheek and smoothed it.

"You looked so beautiful," He said with admire in his voice.

* * *

I put my hand to behind his head again and pulled him closer. I could never get tired of these passion kisses of ours.

He can't say all the time thing like that and think that I can keep myself in control.

We back few steps until my back was in the wall and his hands were all over my body at the same time he was kissing my neck.

I moaned his name and put my legs over his waist.

He looked at me as if to ask _are you sure?_

Right now I wasn't really sure of anything after everything that has happened, but still I put my hands over his cheeks and kissed him passiontly as saying _yes_.

His hands were on my legs now and he carried me to his bed into his room which was close to the art room.

When my head hit the pillow he was already kissing my collarbone.

"I am going to bite you now, _my love_. If that's OK?"

"Yes," I said breathlessly.

He kissed a little while my collarbone and then went more up. Until he was in my neck and bited me. I bited him back.

I guess we were really _mates_ now, but I didn care. Should I? Because I knew I was in love with him.

I know it is really quick, but what can I say? When you fall in love..you can't do anything about it. And he has make perfectly clear how he feels about me. Time and time again..Even when I can be innoing as hell and insecure. He still likes me. Who knows why?

"I love you Caroline," Niklaus said.

I smiled.

"I love you too Nik," I said and saw him smiling.

His lips returned to my neck. Not anymore biting, but kissing and taking my breath away.

* * *

**WOW 10th chapter! Who knew? Sorry that I haven't updated. Like I said I don't have inspration when people don't review, but when I made myself to write this chapter I just kept writing so I hope you don't hate it.**

**THOUSAND TIMES THANK YOU FOR THOSE WHO READS THIS (IF YOU STILL DO) AND MILLION THANKS TO ALL THE REVIEWERS!**

**P.S PLEASE GIVE ME SOME KIND OF FEEDBACK. EVEN WHEN IT WAS ONLY: GOOD OR SOMETHING YOU WOULD LIKE TO CHANGE?**


	11. Chapter 11

I woke up next to Niklaus.. I mean Nik in his bed. He was still sleeping. Was that a little smile on his lips? God, I wanted to kiss him. Didn't I get enough of him last night? Ans is there something wrong with me? I mean I haven't known him long and I am already in love with him. Can it be that I feel this way only because I am his mate? I don't think so. I am been paranoid again, aren't I?

I was so much in my own world that I didn't notice that he had woken up until he put his hands in my waist and pulled me on top of him. I giggled and he smiled. Then his hands were around my body again until they found my face and he pulled me into a kiss.

Someone knock at the door and Nik growled.

"Nik! Take your hands off of Caroline and both of you come downstairs!" I heard Rebekah's voice saying.

"Yes please take your hands off of my friend!" I heard Kol yelling from downstairs.

"No now, Bekah," Niklaus said watching me with love and then put his hands to my waist again and kissing all aroud of my face.'

"Now!" I heard a voice. Was that Elijah? "Don't you remember we have Father and Katherine to deal with?"

I sighed.

"As much as I would like to stay in bed with you whole day..I think they are right," I said.

"Fine," He said.

I started to move away from him to get dressed, but he took hold of my wrist and pulled me against his body again and kissed me passiontly few minutes before let me go.

* * *

When we came downstairs Stefan, Damon, Bonnie and Elena were already there. Bonnie sat with Elijah (Kol didn't even a flinch), Stefan sat with Bekah. Elena looked really displeased of this fact and looked otherwise like this was last place she wanted to be.

"Hello," I said.

"Hi," Elijah said like he was a little uncomfortable. Right..I forgot whole vampire hearing thing and all the Mikaelson's were here when..

I blushed. When Niklaus saw this he just smirked.

* * *

"Why do I need to be here?" I heard Elena complaining "This has nothing to do with me anymore. I am not dating a vampire anymore and only one here I care about is Bonnie and you don't need her either. I would only be glad if Mikael and Katherine would succeed of killing you. I wouldn't need to be a bloodbag anymore!"

"Elena!" Bonnie yelled "Anyone said you _need_ to be here..You _can_ go if you want. I want to be here. I want to help. I am dating Elijah.."

"What!?" Kol asked.

Poor Kol. First one I ever have seen him to like _like _likes his own brother. Almost everyone stared at him.

"And Mikaelson's are his family. So I help them and..I like Stefan and Caroline," Bonnie said.

I smiled at that.

Elena was angry now and left. Bonnie sighed.

* * *

"So.. What are we going to do now?" Kol asked.

"We need to make a plan," Damon said "..against daddy original and vampire slut who only loves herself," he sighed.

We had a plan now. Which was kinda unfair against "daddy original and vampire slut who only loves herself" like Damon said. Because they had only one original and one regular vampire. We had four originals, a Bennet witch and three regular vampires.

* * *

I was drinking a bloodbag which was on Niklaus' fridge when Stefan walk in the kitchen.

"I was worried about you," He said when he walked closer to me

"Sorry. I was staying night at here," I said.

"Why?" He asked.

Right. He didn't even know that I like Nik let alone I was in love with Niklaus.

"Well.. I need to talk about him of that whole _mate-_ thing," I said.

"Yea.. What was that about?" He asked curiously.

"It's.. A long story, _broody_," I said.

"So.. Let me take this straight..You were here _whole_ night talking about you been his mate?"

I looked down.

"Oh. _Too much _information _Care_," He said.

"Well.. you haven't seen me having sex," I said and he blushed.

"Caroline!"

"What? It's the truth AND because of that I am scarred for life!" I yelled "We won't speak of this like NEVER EVER! It's too scarring for both of us, deal?"

"Deal," He said smiling.

"And don't smile at me. It's not funny," I said.

* * *

"Finally they are gone," Nik said and kissed me on the lips.

"Nik.." I moaned when his lips left my lips and went to attack my neck.

"Yes, love?" He asked and sucked behind my ear.

"Y-Your brothers or sister might come at any time."

"You're right. And isn't it that I owe you a date?"

* * *

**Im so sorry of late update AND SHORT ONE. **

**BUT TO ALL THE REVIEWERS *KISS***

**Truth to be told I was thinking of ending story to the last chapter, but because you didn't want to *smiles* and I felt like it would be stupid when they haven't even done anything to Katherine and Mikael.**

**Those who hate me for how I wrote Elena in this chapter. SHE MADE JEREMY TO KILL KOL IN LAST EPISODE. I have kinda hated her in this whole season, but KOL. ARG!**

**If you lovely reviewers have suggestion what you want to happen in this and what you would HATE to happen. Because my mind can be..yea..**

**PLEASE REVIEW THEY MAKE MY DAY. SERIOUSLY.**


	12. Chapter 12

Today was our first "date". Even though we had sex before our date... what is it that people in my age call it? Hooke-up? But is it that if you do it people you love? And you're going to date that someone.

It's still weird, because in my time when a guy liked a girl, he courted her and they got married. Though im kinda happy that it isn't the way people do in these days. I mean can you imagine big bad wolf getting married with someone..I think.. NOT! But I will be perfectly happy if he just want to be with me and doesn't get sick of me.

Only problem was.. I didn't know what to wear.

"Stefan! Come here!", I yelled

Stefan run to my room.

"What is it?" He asked worried.

I came from my badroom holding two dresses and only wearing my underwear.

"Which one?" I asked.

"Jesus Care! But some clother on..I would like to keep my head in my body," He said.

"It's not like im naked..or that you saw me having sex," I told him smiling.

"You promised! And I don't want the original vampire come here and stake me..I don't think I would be very helpful without my head, Or what do you think?"

"Which original?" I smirked.

"Both actually," He told me honestly.

"Stefan!" I groaned.

"Fine! The yellow one," He told me.

"Why?" I wondered.

"Because its bright, like you," he said smiling.

I started putting the dress on.

"Is Bekah here?" I asked him

"No.. I would..or we both would be dead if she would be."

"What? But she likes me..she wouldn't hurt me," I said smirking

"Yes, but that doesn't stop her for taking your eyes from your head though, If she thinks you're more to me than a friend."

"Well.. I am like a sister to you, right?"

"Yes," he said smiling

* * *

I was wearing my yellow sundress, yellow high heels and my brown-ish leather jacket. I just finished my make-up, when I heard the bell that told me that Nik was here to pick me up.

* * *

We were driving to our date..Did I just think that? Who would have thought mighty Klaus having a date where he wasn't going to kill anyone or didn't benefit in anyway.. Except maybe later. I smirked at that.

"What are you smirking at?" she asked smiling.

"Nothing, love" I told her.

"Fine," she pouted. "Will you tell me already where we are going?"

I sighted. She asked me that like five times already. If it would have been someone else..she would have missing heart right now.

"Sweetheart.." I started.

"I know, I know!" she said.

"We are going somewhere simple, because you told not to do anything big..not fancy resterants or anything like that," she said trying to speak with my accent.

I turned to look at her and smiled to her.

"But what can I say, Im a control freak Nik," she told me.

"Be patient, my love," I told her and took her other hand on mine and kissed it.

* * *

We walked out of the car.. Well I would have never guessed this!

"What are we watching?" I asked him.

He smiled when he saw how excited I was, but just..shut up. I know im easy but im sick of restarants and stuff like that. I wanted something different. _We_ were different.

* * *

Nik had bought whole movie theater for few hours so..we were only one here. We were watching some romantic film, but I just couldn't focus on it. How could you when Nik's big, skilled hand was in you thigh!

"Nik.." I moaned.

"Yes, Caroline?" He asked me innocently

"You're distracting me?"

"M-mm?" he asked and continued torturing me but now he put his nose on lips to my neck and started kissing and sucking it.

I nip his ear and just when he is going to kiss me in the lips, I saw motion just in corner of my eye.

He has some kind of needle and was going to put in Nik's flesh put I vam-speed in front of it. Last thing I remember was hearing Nik screaming:" Caroline!"

* * *

**You could hate me.. maybe you should but do you know how hard it is to write when maybe few people care about this fic..**

**Just this once if you want me to keep writing this story just review or message me something like:"I like this story keep writing.." or something like that.  
**

**Sorry but im feeling little..insecure of this and my other story but in that one many people reviewed when I made a threat of end the fic there..MUHAHAHA.. IM EVIL LIKE THAT ;)**

**I have also Twitter: Jamsu95**


	13. Chapter 13

Mikael fled and I didn't even care right now, because I had to make so that Caroline was alright. I went to the mansion in vampire speed.

What was on that needle Mikael was going to put on me, but Caroline saved me. She really does love me – it's so surreal.

I am going to kill Mikael next time I see him if no-one is there to stop me. How dare he do this – whatever this is to _my_ Caroline. He is _so_ dead.

Why Caroline was so stupid! I would have bigger change to survive whatever Mikael decided to do. I'm hybrid dammit!

This was my fault. Because I wanted some privacy with my mate, now she might die. I just found her she will not die. I'm sure of it. I will make sure of it.

* * *

I was in the living room right now and I laid Caroline to the coach.

"What happened?" I heard Rebekah asking.

"No time. Call Salvatore's and Bennett with," I told her.

"Nik.."

"NOW!" I yelled. I was losing my patient behavior towards my baby sister. Right now I only cared about Caroline.

Rebekah left to make the calls and Kol came to the room.

"Klaus? Why are you already here? Did my sweet friend finally realize that she chose the wrong brother?" Kol smirked.

Then I moved a little bit and he notice that Caroline was unconscious. Kol vampire speed to her and stroked Caroline's hair. I was so upset right now that I wasn't even feeling jealous.

Rebekah came back to the room and said: "They're coming."

"Who?" Kol asked, but kept stroking her.

"Salvatores and Elijah is coming with...Bonnie," Rebekah informed Kol.

"OK," I said numbly.

"Nik, everything will be OK," Rebekah tried to comfort me. The hybrid. Me.. That's just so ridiculous.

* * *

Salvatores came before my brother and the Bennett witch and I was already coming impatient when Elijah walked in with her.

"What took you so long?! Caroline is laying over here and you were just taking your time! We need to save her...I-I can't.. I can't even try to think about...What if...just witch do something. Or I will kill everyone you've ever met!"

"Calm down.." Elijah said.

"Calm? Did he just say Calm down?!" I asked Kol "When Caroline is unconscious…So what was important that you're late,_ brother_?

"We went to talk to the spirits," The Bennett witch told me.

"What did they say? Did they tell what Mikael did to my mate?" I asked.

"She's going to live, right?" Stefan asked.

Bennett opened her mouth, but of course before she could say even a word I heard Damon's voice.

"Who cares? We have Papa Hybrid to kill...Let's Go," he said annoyed.

"Shut up, Damon. That's my best friend you're talking about. And don't forget originals care about her...Do you have a dead wish?" Stefan asked him.

"ENOUGH!" Kol yelled. Wow he speaks. "Right now everything that matters in anyway is Caroline. She was always there to me and she had hard life, but now.. Finally she fell in love and yes, that someone is Niklaus but I am not complaining. Now let's save Caroline because she is always there to everyone…And then we have father to hunt down and make sure that Caroline gets her revenge.. Just...Bonnie."

"Like I was saying before Damon so rudely interrupted me. The spirits told me that '_The Original hybrid's mate will survive. The needle was combination of magic, wolf venom, white oak tree and vervain_.'"

"So technically we need Bonnie do some kind of hocus pokus and Klaus' blood, right?" Damon asked.

Just then Bonnie took some kind of bowl, some kind of knife which had writing in old norse and her grimoire, I guess. She brought the knife and weird looking bowl to me. Without asking I knew what I had to do so I broke my skin in my wrist with the knife.

"Nik?" I heard that angel voice asking and then she opened her eyes. She looked around her and saw everyone and then she seemed to be confused. She looked in front of her and saw Kol.

"Kol," She whispered "Why are everyone acting like someone kicked their puppy?" Kol laughed a bit to that.

"Love," I said when I came to her and Kol dodged and went behind me.

"Nik...I'm dying aren't I?" She asked sadly. I knelt down before her.

"I won't let you, sweetheart"

"Well that's not going to cheer me up, will it?"

Bennett witch was mixing some herbs to my blood and then started the spell from her grimoire.

"I'm sorry that we didn't see the rest of the movie," I smirked at her.

"Well.." She started with her small voice, because the needle mix was taking some of her strength "..It's not like I know what happened in it...You know someone was distracting me!"

"Do you mean something like this?" I started kissing her mouth and then turned to her neck and I heard her moaning. I smiled at that.

"There are still people here you know!" Rebekah told us.

Caroline closed her eyes.

"Shh!" I told her.

* * *

I looked at Bennett who gave me my blood – magic herbs thing.

"_Caroline_.. I need you to open your eyes," I told her quietly.

She opened her eyes and asked:"What's that?"

"Medicine. Please take it."

She looked at me questioningly.

"Eat it," Bennett told her.

Caroline took some of it to her fingers and put it to her mouth. How can even that be sexy? Seeing her take something that will save her life?

Caroline took her tongue out of her mouth and told us: "It's even worse than tofu, you know?"

I heard Stefan laughing. I need to ask her about that sometime.

"All of it," Elijah told my mate and she didn't look pleased at all.

I really hope it will save my love…But the question is will she? Or will this be our last date?

And if it won't… what will I need to do to save her?

* * *

**If That's not a long chapter I don't know what is! I didn't know I could do it, really! I thought it would be impossible..but here it is. **

**Hugs and kisses to everyone who reviewed after last chapter or followed and favorited..So I will continue this..But question is how many chapters will come? Stay tuned so you'll see ;)**

**More reviews = sooner you get chapters. Remember that! c:**

**Love you guys! **


	14. Chapter 14

After I ate that horrible medicine…yes I know all medicine tastes really bad. But hey I am a vampire so I haven't taken any like…almost 300 years. I saw only darkness.

Just open your eyes, Caroline. Open your eyes. Ouch. Everything just hurts.

Finally I could make myself to open my eyes. I was still in a living room, but where is everyone?

"Nik?" I asked and then swallowed, because my throat was so dry. He wasn't there. No one was.

I tried to stand up, but so hurt so much so I just settled to sit down. I heard some voices so I turned to the voice and there was Kol.

"What?.." I started asking. He raised my legs and sat down under them.

"Before you ask...I am wearing cheese, It's not wearing me," He told me.

"Wait...What?" I was really confused right now. Where was everyone else? And why was Kol acting like a nutcase.

"I said.." he started saying.

"I heard you!" I told him.

"Caroline!" I heard some kid yelling at me and jumping up and down in the floor.

"Who is he?" I whispered to Kol.

"That's only Stefan," He told me.

"That kid is…Stefan? Broody ex-ripper?" I asked him confused again.

"Yes?" he asked me.

"I'm dead, aren't I?"

"Not yet anyway," The kid Stefan told me still jumping.

"Great! Just great!" I yelled.

"Just…Chill," Kol said.

"I can._.chill _when I'm dead, okay?"

Kol took one cheese of his shoulder and asked: "Cheese?"

"No, thanks..So.."

"More for me.." he told me.

"KOL!" I yelled at him "What's going on?"

"It's kinda obvious, isn't it?" he asked me.

"I'm crazy?" I asked him.

"That sentence brings you memories, doesn't it?"

"You mean whole…?" I asked him.

"Yes, the fact that your parents thought you were devil's child thanks to your powers," he told me.

"_Yeah we're happy, free, confused and lonely in the best way It's miserable and magical oh yeah Tonight's the night when we forget about the heartbreaks, it's time. _

_Uh oh, I don't know about you but I'm feeling 22 Everything will be alright if you keep me next to you. You don't know about me but I bet you want too Everything will be alright if we just keep dancing like we're 22. 22," _I heard mini Stefan singing.

"Kol? Am I really crazy or is Stefan singing? And more importantly…Is he singing Taylor Swift?"

Caroline! Focus!, I told myself.

"Never mind," I said.

_Caroline, _I heard someone saying my name. I know that voice.

"Nik?" I asked.

Kol ate the last cheese and said: "He's not here, but we have work to do!" Kol took hold of my hand and pulled me to stand.

"But.."

"Or do you want to stay here?" mini Stefan asked me.

"Why is Stefan a little boy?" I asked.

"Because…You have always seen me as a little brother," he told me.

"OK...and you are saying…that I'm not crazy?" I asked Kol.

"_Love…Come back_," I heard Nik's voice again.

"Did you guys hear that?" I asked.

"I think we have wasted enough time. We should be going," Kol told me.

"Going?" I asked.

"Well…Remember that medicine you took?"

"Yes?"

"It was kinda…not?"

"Not?" I asked

"It was medicine, but we have still this journey to go," he told me.

"You're not making any sense!"

"Come," he told me and was holding his hand for me to take.

* * *

"Why isn't she waking up?" I yelled at the witch and vampire speed to her

"I-I-I don't know!" she murmured.

I strangled her throat.

"Niklaus!" Elijah was yelling at me.

"Stop it!" Kol screamed "We need to wait for Caroline to wake up not threaten the life of the witch who came here to help!"

* * *

"So, Kol…What's going on?" I asked.

We walked in to some kind of a room, which was white until my vision came to focus and we were on some kind of a garden.

"Caroline," I heard woman's voice.

"That's my name," I told her.

"My name is Ayana. I was Esther's best friend and mentor," she told me.

"Nik's mom?" I asked her.

"You are correct," she told me "I am also ancestor of Bonnie Bennet."

"That's nice to know, but what am I doing here? What do you want from me?"

* * *

**So there was Chapter 14..thoughts? What do you think Ayana wants from Caroline?**

**One of the guests told me I am a bad writer so I just want to say, if some of you think that no-one is making you to read this. This is one of those times im taking requests what you want to happen in this storyline (next chapter will be dedicated to those who can help c: ) I have some thoughts but im not really sure about them..**

**AND IM TELLING AGAIN HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU GUYS WHO HAVE FOLLOWING, FAVORITING THIS STORY & MOSTLY THOSE WHO REVIEWS**

**XOXO**


End file.
